


Lukas

by agathe13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Abuse, Child raising, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agathe13/pseuds/agathe13
Summary: Lukas is a child who has been kidnapped by Dumbledore and sent to the future to be raised as Harry Potter. Butwhat if he knew who he was? Or who his real parents are? What if he has befriended Naruto? But who IS Lukas?





	1. Chapter 1

Just as Queen went out to a pizza, a little 7 year old child enter thei recording studio without the security notice. The child was sick, he had the flu, but he had been away from his daddies for to long. His name was Lukas Alexander Taylor-Mercury. He only knew who his daddies are for a week or two.  
He was little, yes, but he has taught himself how to play the instruments. What instruments, you ask? Well he was able to play the piano, drums and acoustic guitar. He didn't think that it was enough. He was an Omega like his dad, his papa was an Alpha.  
But right now he didn't care. He wanted his daddies to love him, no matter what.  
He wanted to lay down, and maybe, just maybe he would fall asleep and rest. He looked around until he found some blankets and pillows. Took a pillow and two blankets and made himself an alsmost comfortable bed. He lay down on the bed and tried to fall asleep.  
'What a damn day, I just hope they will sign the custody papers and make me fully theirs' thought Lukas upset with the situation.  
Queen were recording a new album. They have just met by chance with David, who was in Montreal for a concert. They decided to record toghether a song. John just up with this beautiful bass riff, which he couldn't stop playing. He kept jamming with his bass, only doing this: dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun. He had just come up with this riff.  
Just as they were coming back to the studio, the security stopped them: "Boys, Freddie, a child just went up"  
"What do you mean just went up?" asked Brian, confused.  
" Yes, he looked just like you and your mate, Roger" answered the security, now he the one confused.  
"Did he say anything?" asked John a little scared.  
" No, nothing. I didn't even see him, as we were talking before you guys went out to a pizza", answered Mike, the security man.  
There was nothing else to say but to go up and see who the child is. The child was a traumatised and scared little boy, who only wanted his parents.  
When they arrived upstaires at the studio, they didn't see the kid. Where could the little one be? John though had the idea to also look inside the recording box. That's where he found a liitle boy, blond hair, with a face that you would say it was Brian. He was curled up and looking sick.  
John looked back and yelled: "Guys, David he is here on the drum rises, sleeping fitfully."  
The others came, running to John to see what he was talking about. Roger was the only one courageous enough to approach the boy. He tried to wake him up, bit all hebgot was the kid flinching and murmuring :" I'll be good, I'll be good, please don't hurt me." Roger flinched himself, this sounded like: 1) abuse or 2) rape. He looked to the others to find them as concerned as him.  
He had to wake the child though. He tried again, this time without touching himnor raising his voice :" Kid, wake up little one, come on, wake up. That's it" he said when he saw the child with his eyes half opened "yes, that's it, come on, wake up. No one here would hurt you, come on, I want tobsee your beautiful eyes" he repeated himself softly until the child woke up properly. They all were speechless when they saw what beautiful, blue eyes he has.  
The child looked at all of them :"Hi" he said shyly. Lukas knew who they were, but he didn't know them, truly know them. Because of this he became instinctively shy.  
Roger looked at him and asked softly :"Who are you child, who are your parents?" asked Roger. He didn't want to admit that he had fallen in love with this blonde haired, blue eyed child. They looked at what he was wearing: a tattered blue reddish Bluse with a pair of trousers so old that the colour was half washed down and some broken tear edged shoes that didn't even look good enough for a second hand, used clothes market. The child saw their looks and looked down in shame.  
Roger became angry, it shouldn't have been this child who was supposed to be ashamed, but whoever has taken care of him. But he didn't want to make the child afraid of them, so he thought better to ask:"what's your name, child?"  
Lukas looked up at his dad and answered :"My name is Lukas Alexander Taylor-Mercury and I was just told that I am yours and Brian Mays son" said Lukas. Freddie almost fainted from holding his laughter at the look on Brian's and Rogers faces. But instead he asked:" Little one, do you have any papers on you?" Lukas looked confused for a moment and then he pointed to the backpack in the corner and answered :" Yes sir, everything is in that backpack." and then "I don't feel good". Roger put his hand on the childs forhead and felt for a fever. He was feeling a little feverish to touch.  
They signed the documents and then Lukas thought to tell them what happened and about the magical world and that he has been born as a natural multianimagus, empath and could control two elements: ice and wood.  
He said then: "I want to be home schooled and to go with you on tours. I want my friend, Naruto to come with us, can he?" They looked at each other and then said, " sure if his parents let, we have nothing against it" Lukas looked down for a moment and then looked up and said " He is orphaned, he has no one that looks after him" he paused a bit feeling like throwing up and then said "I am going to be sick". John was the one to quickly bring a trash can for Lukas to throw up in. After that he said "I would love for Naruto to be my cousin or brother" he said smiling.


	2. Under Pressure in work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas almost told them what happened but for David Bowie who doesn't cooperate

"Naruto? Who is he?" asked Brian confused. He understood that he was Lukas's friend, but other then that nothing. And what happened to his son? Why didn't he or Roger remember having a son? What they don't know is that the one who kidnapped Lukas erased their memories of having a child. Lukas though knew.   
"Would you tell is what happened? We don't remember having a child or that that child has been kidnapped" says Roger as he looks at Lukas. Lukas froze, what should he do is probably the questions that he wants to ask. But he didn't. He has lost the confidence about years ago. He does try to relax and think how to answer their questions.  
At one point Lukas looks to David and says"I will answer, but I think he should leave for a moment to the rest room and not eavesdrop on what I will tell you ", David though glares at the child." who do you think you are to tell me what to do? " Asks David of Lukas." Lukas can answer our question without you if that is his request " says Freddie. He has begun to feel quite protective of the little one in the room. He wanted to protect him even from good friends.  
Lukas looks to David and says only this"please, it has nothing to do with you. I am allowed to explain and tell my story only to my family" David looks at Lukas and says "John and Freddie are not your family, are they?" asks David  
" No, not through blood. But they are my family, they are my godparents and my uncles, so I am allowed to tell them" then he looks again to Freddie and the boys and feels ashamed. He knows he shouldn't feel embarrassed and ashamed at all, but after everything he has gone through he can't help it. David though feels quite angry and says "if you want to tell them you will have to wait and wait for us to finish our song", Lukas feels angry and annoyed but didn't say anything at all.  
And in fact why should he? Who will listen to him? The others want to finish the album, which in all it should be their first priority. But he could not help it, he felt put aside, put aside for a song that they didn't even know if it will become a hit.  
David after telling him that and how the childs face closed felt ashamed, but he couldn't do anything now. He should take his order back but couldn't. Troubled that he has hurt this little Omega, he turned to Freddie and Brian and looked at them with a troubled look, but before he could do or say anything the child said :" ok, I will wait but after I want time alone with them. With my dads and uncles" said Lukas feeling the better man.  
So David turned to John and asked "can you play that bass riff for us?" but John looks toward Roger and Brian and then to Freddie with a troubled look. He has forgotten the riff, Lukas though takes the guitar from him and starts : dun dun dun dun dun dun dun. The others look to Lukas, he shots them a look that basically said 'what'. They didn say anything but Lukas gives John back his bass and John continues to play, now remembering the riff.  
Lukas felt proud of himself, he has been able to help his uncles and parents by remembering the riff, he feels happy.  
David though looked pretty angry. He looks to Lukas and said : "Stay out of this little child, you are an Omega, you should know your place." but Lukas even sick went to Brian asking him to take him in his arms, he felt frightened. David frightened him with what he told him so he turned to Roger and asked "Papa, is that everything I am to people, to Alphas? I don't want that, I want to be able to do what an Alpha or Beta can do, is that too much" asks Lukas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Lukas tellthem what happened in the next chapter? Or should he wait for a bit?
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor do I own Queen or their songs☺️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas wonders why David looks down on him for being an Omega. And David manages to upset Lukas so much that he feels even more sick

"No, off course not" answered Brian instead, seeing how frightened and upset became Lukas. He shouldn't be, not when sick. But David felt angry and jealous of the child, because of this he said things he shouldn't of said. Lukas after all was only a child, Omega or not he wasn't viewed as only an Omega.  
Roger glared at David, but couldn't do anything right now. The truth is that David felt ashamed. But he was too upset to apologise for what he fet.  
Lukas though asked "Then what am I to an Alpha? They don't view me as equal, right? I can be equal to them, can't I?" he was still very upset. And that was making him even more sick. Brian tried to calm him, but didn't manage it as the child wanted to sleep but couldn't.  
Roger though found some more blankets and put them toghether with the other blankets. He took Lukas, put him on the Drumrises and put the other blankets over him. Lukas said" I still feel cold, papa" and looked at Roger pleadingly. Roger felt his heart breaking, this child had the flu but David wandted to finish the song and because of this was upseting Lukas and that was making Lukas even more sick.  
John went to the recreation room of the studio and made a cup of tea for the child. He made with some milk and honey. After that he called their family doctor and asked him to come and do a check up on the child.  
He came back to the recording booth and told Lukas " drink this tea, it will help you warm up" he then glared at David who looked guilty. "You had to go and upset and frighten a sick child, didn't you David, huh" and then he ordered the others to start singing.  
Brian though looked at Lukas and then to Frreddie and Roger, John and David and then asked" Will it be good for the little one if we sing and play? He needs rest and sleep, will it help him fall asleep though? ". Doctor Williams though said" It will calm him and that will help him fall aslepp." then he looked at the Omega and said" you child need sleep, so relaxed while you listen to your family and David play and sing and go to sleep, do you hear me? " he asked. Lukas said" Yes doctor " a cough though interrupted him, after he calmed a little he answered" though I feel to sick to fall asleep or to drink from this tea", and he started crying.  
But after the doctor left and a few minutes after they started playing he fell asleep. The others wanted to laugh, but they calmed themselves and continued playing. The song was coming along nicely, which calmed David and made him feel even more ashamed of upseting the little Omega.  
The little one didn't wake up when they finished and took their instruments to leave. But he did stir up a little when Brian tried to put him to bed and leave the room. Eventually he lay down next to the child and held him in his arms as Lukas was sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Queen or Harry Potter. I own only my OC and some of the events


	4. Spoiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas was as spoiled as the other children born to the boys

A few weeks after Roger and Brian had signed a full custody of the child. Lukas was happy and full of life. He loved playing with them and he tried to be as good as them. Every daybhe was learning something new from the group.  
When the were filming the music video for Back Chat they insisted that Lukas from now on appeared on every video and singing or playing the instruments. "I am not as good as you guys are" said Lukas sadly. " You are only 7 years old, so don't worry darling" smiled Freddie at Lukas. "In a few years you be better than you are now" told him John smiling.  
Lukas had insisted in being home schooled from now on by his parents and uncles, so he had to have a schedule for the week. The only difference being that the child could choose what to learn that day or the next day. Another difference being that the child had more music classes than in a school.  
He loved being taught no matter if he was taught music, made to read out loud or doing math or science exercises. And he loved being taught to play the instruments better and about them. He was serious and consciousness about his studies.  
There were days when they had to remind him to play with toys. "Lukas, come little one" said Freddie "let the books and play with the children, that's why we come to the playground". Lukas looked at him and then he said "but uncle Freddie, I wanted to read this book" then he looked at his toys and shook his head "I'd like Lego, uncle Freddie, not baby toys". He was right too. Those toys were for kids much younger than him.  
But even with blocks or Lego, he preferred reading. Yet he did play with Lego, Lukkas trying tonbuild houses or cars or castles using Lego pieces.  
With the album finished they were now working on promoting their album, thus they had to arrange for a tour. They did have a few concerts in South America, they had a few concerts in Argentina and Mexic. With Lukas with them, who was still learning to play the instruments as well as them the tour was indeed very interesting.  
Being one of the first children born to Queen, he was also spoiled. They tried to make him feel better after they found how they have treated him in the orphanage where his mom has left him. He never complained where a kid usually would complain or even cried that much. They were worried, but didn't want to upset him yet, he hasn't been with them for long.  
And there was another reason for why they didn't say anything, and that reason was that he was a good child who trie to be considerate of the others emotions. And he also loved drums, all instruments he found amazing and because of this he wanted to be as good if not better than the other four.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the idea of Alpha/omega, I onlybtry to put my idea into words☺️  
What do you guys think will happen next? Will Naruto be adopted by Queen or will he remain an orphan? Will Lukas tell them that he knows how to play the instruments?  
Big thanks to @hudsteith,I hope you like it and I hope to have courage to post more chapters☺️


End file.
